Silence
by The Thorne
Summary: As a teenager Sesshoumaru was kidnapped and tortured. A young girl turned out to be his savior and she was taken into his family as a ward. However, the girl is mute. She is Rin, and she has quite a dark secret, but is it the cause of her silence? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am not exactly sure where this is going as of yet, but I have a plan. I will be trying to upload a new chapter every week. That day will most likely be a Tuesday. If I'm not working the new chapter will be out by six to seven at night. I'm going by the East Coast Time. Reviews will ensure that this story does not make it to my forgotten pile. So please. Read and Review.

* * *

_**.**Silence**.**_

Summer nights did not typically have this type of chill. The wind was strong and persistent continuing it's howls for a spare amount of time. Of course the wind could be accredited to the strategically placed skyscrapers. Each held a different design as well as their varied purposes. Seemingly the wind had picked up while the sky darkened to be called night. There was one building that always managed to gather marveling tourists. It was the type of building in which was hard to keep your mind off of once you saw it. It was beauty that became trapped in your head. The building you go home and tell your friends and family to go see, should they ever be in the country.

The building belonged to the Silver Gold Corporations, it was their real estate branch. The family who owned it seemed to excel at most things art collections, interior design, eateries, and fashion design. It also appeared that the family had made quite a few enemies. None of which could be easily shrugged off. In the family's endeavors for success and keeping things in the realm of their company just, it had gotten just a bit distasteful. However when the objects of disdain were taken care of they were treated in the lightest manners possible. Enemies of their proportions should not simply be dealt with by being just.

Surely these, gangsters, would be back again with vigor and claiming their revenge. The entire conglomerate had anticipated something like this would eventually happen. All that could be done was wait, and waiting for an attack was hardly a fun activity. The feeling could only be compared to sitting in anticipation at the doctors office, just preparing to accept whether you would die from cancer or some unknown disease. It was one of the most unsettling of feelings, but they had made this chair for themselves.

There was a grand party celebrating the birth of the new real estate branch to the Silver Gold Co. It was to be headed by the heir of the program. The young male in question was only fourteen years of age, but chose to act like a thirty year old business man. He was hoping to realize his dream of taking over the entire company by the tender age of eighteen, so that his father might retire and live peacefully. That was not something he cared for all others to know for he had a cold and stoic image to uphold. It was the highest importance to him that he maintain such a visage so no one took him lightly.

Tonight his attire was perfectly synchronized to the esteem of the announcement of his first endeavor. An expensive luxury brand suit of the darkest black. The suit complimented his long limbs with perfect lines and black Italian leather dress shoes polished to an impeccable state. The expression read on the features of his air was almost smug. Tonight on his customary stolid face, he wore a smirk followed with a glimmer of pride. Across the room his step mother admired his beauty. The genes that flow through his veins were strong. She knew because all of him reminded her of his father.

It was amazing for her to witness it was almost far to immortal to believe. The iris pools he carried were of the most florid amber she'd ever seen. They could be even more so hypnotic than that of his sire who was the gift giver of the trait. From the crown of his head sprouted opaline hair that glimmered with pearlescent sheen in which ended in a tight five string braid. The alabaster of his skin seemed to glow and was not pasty despite it's lack of color, paired with the symmetric nature of his face he was an angel armed with long dark lashes. He looked over at her causing her to shy away and turn her head.

It was a well known fact that the boy had very little tolerance for the woman. He was not to blame for his general distaste for the second wife of his father. His mother and father's divorce had gotten messy and some below the belt comments were made all when he was just a child. It was a time that he could not understand that his parent's did not love each other. To a four year old it was unfathomable that his creators did not want to remain together. The divorce was a trying time on the young boy and then only two months later, he was gifted with a younger brother. This seemed like a curse to him even now. He refused to accept the half brother as his blood. He would not accept the mother nor the child and he had made it a point.

The time for announcement drew near and the young man was ready to take the podium. He felt as though he was born to take this opportunity. It was true, his stepmother knew. When handling speeches and articles of this caliber he had always preserved the unmitigated eloquence when choosing his words. His words were always spoken with choice amount of charm and confidence. He had captured the secret of using both to make him naturally appealing and approachable. That was only when in direct public attention. When he was in the comforts of his home it seemed that he put up higher walls than with the public. He was cold and spoke few words. He unless spoke to his family when it was absolutely unavoidable. As he approached the podium he turned on the irresistible charm that would seal his position.

"Good Evening. It my honor to welcome you to the opening of the real estate branch of Silver Gold Co. This company has meant a lifetime of dedication to art and beauty, but also to that of quality. I hope to capture everything my father has so righteously upheld in morals," he raised his glass to the silver haired man who stood with a smile plastered on his face.

"My father started this business fifteen years ago. He started it because he wanted to give his child a good life. He has told me countless times that he wanted to raise a child who could one day take over and lead with good morals and with a head filled with justice. I followed my father's every step since I was just a wobbling toddler in diapers. I am not just a child walking in his father's footsteps anymore. I am now a young man, Sesshoumaru Silver. I plan to lead this branch of the company with care and genuine thought. It is an honor to work with you all." Sesshoumaru looked up with a haughty gaze as he drank the fizzy soda replacement for champagne. His smirked at his father almost smugly. The audience clapped their hands and drank with the father and son.

"That was short compared to usual." Inutaisho smiled through his teeth as the press took pictures of the father and son, both wearing smooth smiles.

"I like to keep it short and simple when it's all just a bunch of bull shit." he was clear with his words before walking away to the refreshment table. His father would be enraged, he could tell by the calmness that came over him. Sesshoumaru laughed inside himself for a moment before watching his _half_ brother fill his plate with small finger foods that piled into a small mountain. '_Nothing but a dirty commoner like his mother._' he stalked away to a quiet corner. These party scenes were not yet his scene, the women were too old and the drinks were not legal in his hand. He ran his hand down the front of his buttoned up vest shooing invisible specks of dust that would deem his suit imperfect.

Izayoi watched her husband go from passive to an antagonized state in shorter than twenty seconds and knew that if no one else could notice a slight difference then it was going to be quite an event when they arrived home. She watched her own son with a gentle expression on her face. There he sat comfortable on a silk covered chair happily shoving large amounts of appetizers into his small mouth. Oh the wonders of a growing young boy. Even at four years old Sesshoumaru had hated her, and showed nothing but contempt for her. If he had ever attempted to say that the woman never tried to become close to him it would be a bold faced lie. He had ignored her very existence except when he must not. The smile that tugged at her face was perfectly focused on the happy child that she had.

Inutaisho stared at his eldest who was doing a very fine time of schmoozing with his soon to be employees. A crooked smile cracked at his lips while he realized what his son had done. Yes, the boy was utterly strategic in all his doings. Inutaisho was positive that he had planned this entire event according to the wishes of Sesshoumaru. The cunning that this boy inherited could only have descended from the woman who bore him. He had always been close with his mother despite his conservative constitution. The woman was to say the least eccentric. At first that very disposition of hers had attracted Inutaisho with immense passion. As it happened, it was the same that tore them apart. He could not handle the woman she was unable to be tamed.

The well aged man fingered a table cloth in frustration. His gaze lifted to his younger son with content. This boy was such an entertaining child to watch. Sesshoumaru had not been this way as a child and Inutaisho blamed himself. He had ruined the chances for his childhood. He had watched the fights and heard the comments. The boy's IQ had always been higher than average. He was reading things far beyond his years. Inutaisho held the utmost pride in his son, but he feared for him. Inutaisho had carefully kept an eye on Sesshoumaru whom was skilled in how to behave and act to get the things he wanted. It was especially his aptitude to those activities that made Inutaisho worry. The anxiousness was for the concern that his son would never open his heart to anyone. It was his worst fear that he would end up alone.

"Excuse me, there is something I must attend to." his exit was delivered in a cool manner. He scoped the room quickly noting that he had already claimed success in speaking to all the guests who he found could even mildly engage him. He wanted to take his hair out of it's compacted pleat. The tuxedo was confined and made him want to rip all of his clothes off. While he did enjoy displaying himself as an heir of luxury and style he did not want to feel so constricted. '_It should not be too difficult to leave._' he told himself confidently or rather he was willing it to be true. Security lined every entry and department area. This was all because of his father's attempts to remain in a merciful view. It was then Sesshoumaru could feel his blood heat to a higher rate of disdain. He shot his distracted father a stare filled with his ill thoughts and feelings. He breathed out deeply recalling his mother.

"Enough." he muttered, the words pulled him back into his facade. It was sometimes hard for him to remain in character when at these events with his father and stepmother. Sesshoumaru visually traveled the security lined exits looking for the brawny guard who looked to be the most laid back. The task at hand proved to be in the easier realm of difficulty. There was one who was being obviously greedy with his eyes. Sesshoumaru watched the man who watched the finely and formally dressed ladies who graced the hall. This guards eyes were filled with lust and excitement. The choice was now Sesshoumaru's, which woman would he send in his way. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and was stopped by the guard.

"If you let me pass than it will be more likely for one of these women will allow you to take them to a guest room." he taunted the bigger man. The man was growing agitated. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the man with a snicker following after.

"What makes you so sure?" the man decided to play along with the boy.

"Name her, and I'll shall find a way to make it so." Sesshoumaru was serious with his words.

"The waitress, there." he pointed to a young woman who was dressed in a female suit. She had long black hair and a entertained grin with brown eyes focused on another employee, a man with green eyes and slicked backed hair.

"You are aware that she is involved with someone." Sesshoumaru teased. Surely this guard could handle being toyed with by a fourteen year old with a smaller build than he.

"You said to name her, if you cannot succeed than you shall be leaving this party with your parents trailing behind you." the guard decided that it was now his turn to tease. Sesshoumaru glared at him and smirked. He strode over to the girl who he knew was a college student tight on money. He also knew that she engaged to the young emerald eyed man. None the less it would be her to make a choice. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her to a quiet hallway.

"Mr. Silver, is there something you need help with?" she was polite with her inquiry despite her manner of being dragged away.

"There is a man who would greatly appreciate your _attentions_." he was blunt with his delivery using the tone that needed to be for the intentions that he was suggesting.

"I'm sorry. I am not that kind of woman." she protested the idea.

"Name your price and you shall be paid. I'm sure that you are aware of the high cost of marriage, and college. If you were to live your life in debt, your marriage would surely fail." he was smiling as he said this. Her gaze dropped to the floor because tears brimmed along her eyes.

"I can't-" she began.

"Could it be that you want you're marriage to fail? You will make him suffer with the debt you bring him." he motioned to the hard working waiter.

"But-" her breathing was shaking now.

"You dropped a plate on my shoe and I fired you. Let's not forget that I do owe you an unexpected termination fee. How does seventy five thousand sound?" he looked up at her beneath his dark lashes.

"...fine..." her answer was one that he expected and with great ease he accepted it, he gave no thought to the manipulation he'd used. Why? It was because it came as easy to him as breathing, he could do it with no thought just the same. The words spouted from his lips like magic.

"Then clean your face up. Your tears will ruin the mood I'm sure." he gave her a charming smile and patted her shoulder as he headed to the security guard. This man was easily bribed. The money was nothing to him, he had spent more updating his wardrobe for the winter than he had tonight. This was the only thing about his father that he did not mind. He threw money at him as often as he could hoping that somehow it would make up for the mental distress he had been through as a young child.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl slipped away into the arms of a now very distracted security guard. She was led down the hall with excitement by the brawny man. Sesshoumaru looked down for one more moment with a single thought on his mind. '_She could have said no._'

The breeze smoothed over his skin causing a sense of release and freedom within. It was irrelevant to him that his father would begin a frantic search for him the moment he was found to be gone. The only thing that mattered was the satisfaction of his disobedience. While he should not have been behaving so recklessly being so newly appointed to lead the real estate branch. Now that it had become a public event his father could not take it away from him even with his antics. Another quick smirk settled on his face while stealthily heading away from the location of an event held in his honor.

Where was he going? He even wondered that. He did not have a place that he had wanted to go to his only goal was escaping the party. With out a doubt when he had reached his twenties the previously mentioned events would entertain him quite well. However, right now he was having fun making the world worry. Somehow in his walking he had managed to leave what some would refer to as the nice part of town. Dressed the way he was it could not be considered intelligent to be here.

The hum of a distant radio entered his ears while he watched a drunk man stumble from a cheap bar. Sesshoumaru walked as if he did not notice any of the happenings, he was now focused on getting out of here.

* * *

_Silence._

* * *

In this particular area of the city there were many buildings, but none as beautiful or tall as those in the business district. The wind was howling in great proportions which seemed like a good omen. A multitude of people sat in a room. Each and everyone had been sent like a dog with his tail between his legs to exile. For three hundred days they sat waiting for the perfect opportunity, licking their wounds in the process.

A bitter laugh echoed through the silent room. Everyone heeded the crow turning to give full attention. Their master was a young man whom's age did not far exceed the young Mr. Silver's. This man was also clever, if not more so, than Sesshoumaru. His networking had been with disgruntled former employees of the Silver Gold Co. He would make them.

"My family!" his voice was booming and colorful with charisma. Unforgettable, it was undeniable. He gave them full attention and passion as he looked them over. He shone like a brightly burning flame.

"Tonight! We shall make them beg!" he roared enthusiastically. His audience stood up and watched him

"They have taken too much from both you and I. It is time for them to be in debt! It is their turn to feel the pain of losing." he exhaled deeply filled with excitement.

"Let us rob them of an heir!" he threw his arm in the air to entice the crowd. The young man turned on his heel and pulled a dark hood over the wavy masses of silk black hair. His room was nothing but a cot on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. The building had once been a sign of hope and dreams.

It had symbolized a beginning of a better life. The dreams and hopes however crashed and burned just as they had begun to reach their peak. The disaster had caused a terrible deficit in funds and in the end became only a beacon of financial ruin. He threw himself down onto the cot made from assorted used and tattered blankets. He could hear the commotion of his followers speaking, he had succeeded in riling them up. All he had to do was make sure everything went according to plan. A spark cracked in his head. A smile covered his pearly white teeth.

"Should we take the first or the second?" he spoke to himself. Suddenly he remembered, he had gone to school to with the eldest son. Oh yes, he was very intelligent. Sesshoumaru had been second to only one student and it was himself. He was smart and could have been first in the class if he wanted.

This young man could feel his blood rise to a steady boil in veins. This caused him to rise quickly with his decision. It would be Sesshoumaru. That pompous child needed to be put in his place for once. He had great gifts, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and natural intelligence to boot.

"I want him to suffer." he snarled punching a hole through the wall. His knuckles swelled with blood which dripped to the dirty floor. Disgust. He could not help but to be filled with it. He wanted to tear the boy to shreds. He had earned his place in the world and then had it ripped from him. This Sesshoumaru and his family ruined it all. The Silvers were known to be competitive but who could have known of their misdeeds.

"Where are my sisters?" he growled to a young woman who walked into the room.

"It is not my job to know these things." the woman was his age and also noticeably tired.

"I asked you where they are." he towered over so when he took hold of her wrist it could look menacing.

"You know that the quiet one wanders, the older one is probably reading something somewhere." she was speedy to get the words out.

"It doesn't matter anyway." he dropped her hand as if he were holding a deceased rat.

* * *

_Silence_.

* * *

Dressed all in black, they watched him walking the streets alone. His solitude was a gift to them. He had walked into their awaiting hands. Revenge was so close they could taste it on their lips.

"Naraku, should we do it now?" the young woman from before asked him.

"Let's watch for a while longer, Kagura." he was laughing quietly and threw her a mask. He looked her over and smiled to himself. She would be of use to him later. Naraku had never cared much for his cousin but she had come willing and brought him followers along with her. She looked more like him than any of his sisters. He was the only one who looked like their father. He stood up straight and watched the environment change while following quietly. It was imperative that the group remain unseen until they were in a secluded place.

The young man wandered into his danger all on his own. The city was quiet and lonely aside from a few wandering drug addicts, prostitutes, and drunks from the local bars. Naraku took the lead and took long and yet relaxed strides behind Sesshoumaru. Much to his disappointment Sesshoumaru was painfully aware of his followers. At this moment he was regretting his decision to leave the safety of the extravagant party. Perhaps it was karma. It was too late and he knew there were too many.

Sesshoumaru could hear the footsteps of many now sounding off behind him. His heart was beginning a race giving himself a mental lecture in the process. Naraku smirked behind him and snapped his fingers. The snap proved to be a signal and a cloth bag was thrown over Sesshoumaru's head. Naraku watched him thrash under the assault and laughed openly among his followers. Things had proven to go just perfectly for him. The young heir was now in enemy hands. The group threw Sesshoumaru to the ground and began to beat him relentlessly that is until Naraku called for it to end. The cloth bag was wet with blood and his body curled in pain.

"It isn't so fun to be kicked when you're down, does it?" Naraku pulled the exhausted adolescent up by the expose trail of his braid. Sesshoumaru had been unconscious for a long time now, Only the first couple of hits and then he was knocked out.

"So it begins." he crowed and dropped Sesshoumaru's body with a heavy thump on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you Tarrah, for pointing out that extra tidbit of paragraph. I have removed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the wait, but I have recently been working a lot. Also for those of you wondering why Sesshoumaru went down so easily, it's because he's fourteen and has been spoiled and handed everything he wanted in life. Honestly, the waitress isn't on my creative radar right now, so she may end up to be nothing. Just a show of what Sesshoumaru is willing to do for his own selfishness. Thank you so much for the reviews. This was late so I will try to upload another one before the end of this week.

**Read & Review. **

* * *

_**.**Silence**.**_

The young man was left in a heap on the floor recovering from his beating. The ground was hard and cold giving him no comfort as he slept. The expensive suit had been ruined. It now had tears and stains of crimson disrupting the uniformity of it. It's exquisite precision had been robbed and destroyed. Sesshoumaru groaned in pain while turning over to curl himself in the fetal position. Never in his life had he felt this helpless. His eyes crusted with eye mucus he could not open them without forcing them to open. Sesshoumaru could wake if he wanted to but he chose to return to sleep each time he came close. He hoped that this was a nightmare so he might wake up from.

"So the pretty boy is still sleeping?" Naraku smirked to a young man who stood beside him. The man beside him nodded and watched as Naraku's foot flew out kicking Sesshoumaru in the ribs. A sickening crack followed by a pain filled cry filled the room The boy howled on the floor as Naraku kept kicking. Eventually the other boy grabbed Naraku and held him back. The writhing Sesshoumaru felt every breath he took. A fog permeated his thoughts. The dark cold room spun around him making it hard to see his assailant. Now he tried his hardest to take the lightest breaths he could those being the ones that caused him the least amount of pain.

"Ugh..." he tried to speak but the only sound that erupted from his blood covered lips was a groan.

"Do you think that your parent's would like you dead or alive?" Naraku laughed at the silver crowned boy on the floor.

"Uh..." he wanted to beg for his life, but his tongue was refusing to form the words he wished to create. An anger coursed through him when he thought of his situation. This would not have happened if he had thought things through. His fury was over powering him while tears from the pain fell down his face. He had never felt pain of this level in his life. The weightless feeling in his skull felt worse. Again he was falling down into a spiral of darkness until a smile crossed his lips. This was quite a dramatic way to die, it would leave an impression. His thoughts were hardly lucid at this point and he fell completely into a new slumber.

Naraku strode in a circle around him, a victory lap if you will. His eyes were shimmering with excitement while staring down at the very uncomfortable young man. Finally he addressed the other boy who stood beside him.

"Kouga, where are my sisters?" he wanted to toss another leg at the boy of privilege but found that keeping him alive at this point would be better.

"I believe they are the roof." The words really meant I am absolutely positive they are on the roof. Naraku spat down at the barely breathing Sesshoumaru and laughed with a quick turn to the metal stairs.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

The wind was cool and strong against their cheeks and despite that they remained atop the roof. It was a place of peace for them to escape their brother's madness. It was a place to feel free to leave the restrictions placed by Naraku. The second oldest of the family was Kagome. She shared the trademark of wavy hair the same as her brother and younger sister. She was kind and considerate but could have her own moments of anger. She was a little bit tall for her age of twelve, but then again so was Naraku for his age of seventeen. Kagome's arm rested around her younger sister's shoulder trying to give her comfort. Kagome did not want her to know of their brother's cruelty.

"Kagome, I want to go with brother." her voice was small and very quiet with innocence ringing in every tone. Kagome dropped her brown eyes to the widened hazel ones of her sister. Her cream colored skin seemed to glow in the moon light. The rose blush on her lips more pigmented in the bright light. Even each of the long lashes that framed her almond eyes seemed to stand thick while alone. This child was very hard to say no to and Naraku favored her. She had grown with him. He had been her main caretaker when they first lost their parent's.

"Rin, he is busy right now." Kagome voice came out a little bit more harsh then she had expected it would. A look of hurt crossed Rin's eyes and her lips pouted. Slowly she backed away from Kagome and ran down away from the roof. The silence of her absence rang through the air. Kagome looked after the door in which Rin escaped through. The worry that Rin's image of Naraku would be shatter overcame her peace. She did not want her to know him for the beast he had continued to become. Behind her Kagome could hear two pairs of footsteps, she did not doubt that it was her brother.

"Where is Rin?" he asked the twelve year old, his eyes were glimmering with excitement. The cruel boy still had the adrenaline of his show of power plunging throughout his body. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to open her mouth. Her disdain for her male sibling twisted her tendencies for him. He was well aware of her attitude when it came to him. Kagome's philosophy if written on paper would be read like this; _Thoughts should be taken well into account in order to create a sentence worthy of the moment. _

"Rin, she is here. At least here in the building somewhere." Naraku clenched a fist struggling not to strike her in front of any of his colleagues. The girl had been growing to be an annoyance to him for a while now. Kagome's sense of who she was had already grown to be a challenge. Naraku's lips turn and contorted into a wicked smile for his sister.

"Of course she is." the words left his lips with a menacing manner. Kagome would no doubt hear it later, when none of his lackeys were around.

"Kouga, please find my youngest sister." he sent him away with a wave of his hand.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

The lights in the hallways were dimmed until there was a bare amount of light emitted. The concrete floor crunched with moisture and puddles which had built up during the rainy weather that passed over the week before. Some of the light bulbs flickered but Rin was used to this. The small ruined family had been staying here for nearly two years already. At first Rin cried every night holding onto Kagome who was only a child herself. When she found no comfort in Kagome she ran to Naraku. He had always waited for her with open arms. No matter what he always made sure she was okay. Tonight was different though he could not be found all day long. She had tried to trail after him but could not catch him.

Rin was now on her to the boiler room where she heard he was last. She was sure he would not be too upset that she was interrupting his business. Kagome had warned her not to seek him out but she did not care. It was purely the impatience of a child and curiosity. The boiler room was freezing which was odd for a change, but she was sure he heard someone moving around down there. She was positive that Naraku was still down there. The thought that he may be repairing the boiler crossed her mind. Her brother was very smart and very talented so it would be very easy for him to achieve.

"Are you down there, brother?" her small voice was sweet and melodious. The sounds of her shoes clinking against the metal steps echoed through the large room as she skipped down. It was strange how cold the boiler room was. It felt like winter in the basement room. Shortly after reaching the floor of the basement Rin made out a figure on the ground. It seemed be around the same size as her brother, but the atmosphere now made her nervous. This was not his aura. Quietly now, she moved closer to the heap she now recognized as a young man she'd seen in the newspaper.

"Is he dead?" she questioned herself. She moved closer to the seemingly passed out Sesshoumaru and flinched with a scream. He sat up quickly releasing a howl of pain at the movement of his cracked ribs. Her breathing was fast paced as a silent scream rang on her pretty features. Sesshoumaru held onto her wrist tightly grunting and groaning in pain. His appearance scared her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were swollen and purple all around. His chest moved in an abnormal manner and he was deathly pale. Rin saw that the only thing covering him now was a thin tattered sheet.

"I'm not dead yet..." he forced the words out despite the pain it so obviously caused him to do so.

"What happened to you?" she was startled but could see that he was not a threat to her at the moment. She was no doctor but she could see that he was in need immediate medical care. His eyes swollen with crusted mucus that dripped from two barely visible amber eyes. Sesshoumaru's naked chest showed bruises where his ribs had cracked and broken from Naraku's kicks.

Rin looked to him and pulled a sandwich from her pocket. Kagome had meant for her to eat for dinner, but it had tomatoes on it. Rin despised tomatoes. It also seemed that he should try to eat. She moved closer to him but his body flinched. An instinct brought on by his condition and her fast movement towards him. He did not know that he could trust her. He had no reason to trust anyone in this building. The sandwich, he told himself, could be riddled with poison.

"I do not eat the food of a commoner." Sesshoumaru's words hurt his lungs and created a ripple effect of pain flowing in his chest. The pain however was worth it because he figured he could buy himself time. He could find a way out if only he could stand.

"I see...I will try to find you something that is of higher quality." Rin showed Sesshoumaru a bright and unwavering smile. His eyes were the only thing that he could use to reply to her now. Rin wanted to touch his silver hair, but knew that he would not allow her the privilege. Sesshoumaru was fighting to stay awake but his body was exhausted from trying to heal him and recover from his unfortunate meeting with Naraku. Eventually he became enveloped in darkness again, unable to fight.

* * *

.Silence.

* * *

His eyes were electric and devastating. The beauty was incomparable. They glimmered and sparkled with charisma and amusement. Kouga ran a hand through his jet black ponytail. He always did as he was told, but he did like to have a little fun as well. The occasional disobedience was just that. He was sure that Naraku relieved a lot of stress and frustrations while beating that silver spoon fed heir. He was younger than Naraku and had a taste for younger skin as well. He was fifteen and abandoned when he was just a young boy by his mother and father. The two could no longer afford to raise him and chose themselves over their child. He supposed it had been since then that he had grown in to being cruel.

It was then he saw the younger sister of his boss. Her stealth was not among her prized attributes. It was of no effort for him to sneak up on her. She fumbled through Naraku's private fridge. No one was allowed access to it except for Naraku himself. He did not know for how long he could control himself. For now he watched patiently as she continued her investigation of the fridges contents. Could he? he asked himself a dozen times over as he watched her. Her shining black hair fell over her shoulders as she bent over. He covered his eyes with his hand and willed himself not to think about her.

It would not be right, it would not be fair. He knew it was wrong. He could feel a magnet inside of his abdomen. The feeling kept growing inside him, like a lit match turned fiery inferno. He would not. The battle between his self control and disgusting desire. He could not take it into his own hands to punish her. The decision would be Naraku's. Kouga turned out of the room allowing her to dig in the fridge in solitude. His sweat was dripping down his face. Kouga's teeth caught his bottom lip and he growled at himself leaning with his palms face down on the concrete wall.

"You need help." he told himself venomously. He despised the urges he had. It was only with her. The urges came after him like termites on wood. They would destroy him if he didn't take care of it now. He disgusted himself. It was wrong. It could never happen. Again the demons entered his mind with ferocity. He walked again down the halls after regaining himself. The girl's cream skin drew him in. Kouga would be the end of himself and her.

"You look like you are having an interesting inner battle." the chuckle came from his boss. The man with dark waves and crimson irises. The smile on Naraku's face taunted him. He was ashamed of himself.

"I am having a few problems right now." Kouga was trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to do anything to her. Something in him was fighting his morals. It was so hard for him to think about her with vulgar subjects. He knew he shouldn't. She was just a kid, and that made him a monster for even thinking about her. Naraku watched his colleague struggle with himself. It was the very reason he had sent Kouga to look for her. So he could see how much Kouga could take. It seemed that he was not able to handle too much.

"She's only a child, Kouga." Naraku was teasing but Kouga knew it was serious. Even if Naraku treated it as a joke Kouga could not. He was suffering.

"I know. I'm ashamed of it. I need a doctor. I need help." Kouga was almost crying now. His shame engulfed him.

"Do you want her that badly?" Naraku voice was serious and scared Kouga.

* * *

._Silence._

* * *

Her footsteps were loud as she ran through the warehouse hallways. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest while looking for her younger sister. She could not fail. She knew of Kouga. She could see it in his eyes despite his attempts to hide it. It always slept in the back of her mind. The room was dark but she could see Naraku inside with Kouga. He seemed to be reprimanding him for not reporting sooner on the whereabouts of his youngest sister. Kagome sighed in relief and continued her search in a calmer state. Kagome found Rin sleeping on Naraku's cot. She looked peaceful, but she was covered up to her neck in the blankets. All Kagome could see was the raven hair that poured from the top of her head.

"Rin?" she called to her but the younger girl did not respond. She continued to sleep. Kagome knew that Rin was probably tired after running around trying to hide from her. Just as she was leaving Naraku strolled into the room. He threw Kagome against he wall roughly.

"Did I not give you the job to look after her?" he was in her face with a vicious tone in his voice.

"She wanted to find you and ran away from me." Kagome told him the truth without fear. The pain from his hard grip was evident in her eyes.

"Then you will take responsibility." he growled at her, throwing her to the ground.

"For what!" she screamed at him angrily.

"Learn for yourself. I can't look at her." he stormed out of his room. Kagome crawled over to her sister in a hurry and looked at her small body. It was hidden away underneath the covers and she seemed to be fine. Kagome was afraid to lift the cover. She was afraid of what she might find out. She didn't want to know. She was afraid of what she would find out. She refused to lift the cover and instead ran from the room. She ran to the roof where her only solace could be found.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

When Rin woke she reached for her tattered dress and put it on. In the far corner of the room she saw that Kagome had fallen asleep holding onto her knees with her head rested on the tops. Rin was a girl of few words and more smiles. She did not understand what happened. She was in a daze the entire time. Everything was blurred and intermingled. It was like trying to watch through a kaleidoscope. The pieces did not fit but created a slight picture. It was too jumbled to be able tell what was really going on. Things were far too chaotic to be put together. She shook her head and went to where she had stashed some better food. She was excited to bring the young silver haired man the food.

The better food consisted of a bowl of rice and a few side dishes. It was much better than a tomato and cheese, she was just a child and she knew that. A bright smile covered her face. The excitement was too much. When she walked her body ached, but she imagined that he was in more pain. His bruises were many a time worse than her own. Then again she did not understand the gravity of her own wounds. When she reached him he seemed to be getting worse. His lips were chapped and his breathing was slower.

"You're here again?" he looked at her. She only smiled at him and pushed a plate towards him.

"I can't eat that. I'm too weak." he had grown accustomed to the pain in his chest. He looked her over and saw that she had many bruises now that had not been in place last night. She had finger prints all over her arms, shoulders, and even some on her neck. The purple marks stood out clearly on her milky skin. Yet, she still smiled at him. Her walk was also different, more cautious. He wondered who she had been in a fight with.

"Where did you get this food?" he started by asking her that so he could build up to his bigger concerns. She pointed up to the ceiling.

"Where did you get those bruises? It's not like I care, I'm just curious." he asked her looking away from her. She just laughed and pushed the food closer to him, before getting up and returning to the upstairs. She could not be caught down there and she knew that now. Sesshoumaru looked after her retreating back with a small smile. He would have eaten now if he had the strength but he didn't. The only thing he was sure of was that he could very well die here.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

Naraku looked at Kouga who was being extra quiet for a few hours. He could practically read the thoughts of self disgust. Naraku stretched his arms upward and yawned. He was now growing tired of the boy in he basement and was ready to finish him off. It would not be a problem for him. The boy had four broken ribs and a punctured lung. Naraku knew it would only be hours until he drifted into a slow death. That Sesshoumaru would die choking on his own blood. It was most likely a small hole and filling up slowly only with words and screams.

"I should not let them have a good body for burial, lets cut him up." the idea sprouted from his brain and onto his lips before he could think about it. Kouga looked to Naraku with a shocked face.

"You want to cut him up?" he was disgusted, but Naraku just smiled and threw him against the wall.

"Did I not give you a reward for your loyalty?" he threw the ill deed in Kouga's face. It was instant medicine for him. He threw his eyes down and submitted to Naraku's wishes. They had all the tools here. Naraku wanted to use the miter saw on the young Silver. His smile was maniacal. The two carried the saw down the stairs and proceeded to set up Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes from slumber being awoken to pain. Sesshoumaru glared at them not fully understanding the situation.

"Mr. Silver, I'm glad you woke up." Naraku placed his arm on the table and pointed to the saw. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with pure fear. It consumed his very being. He struggled to get away but there was only so much movement he could do now. He began to scream and move around. He felt a sickening stab inside of him and felt a cool rush. At the top of the stairs he saw the girl with the bruises. Her face was ridden with horror. Naraku was bringing down the spinning blade. He began cutting into him and he was in shock. He felt nothing as the blade tore through his skin and reached his bone severing it completely. A blood turning scream of absolute agony burned through the entire building. Rin ran from the stairs and outside where she was going to find help. Tears poured down her cheeks from her hazel eyes.

"Uhh..." she sobbed looking for a police officer. She found a security guard from a nearby bar and grabbed him.

"He's going to die!" she screamed the words loudly. She brought the beefed up man to a window where he could look into the boiler room. The man had already begun to dial the police. He recognized the boy from the news. Rin ran back into the building while the man explained the situation to cops who had already headed over.

Naraku had been looking around after Sesshoumaru's arm was detached. He was watching the young man write in pain until he caught site of his youngest sister outside with a man clearly labeled security. Naraku ran up the stairs and left the bleeding young Sesshoumaru to die. Kouga followed but Naraku had business to handle. He saw Rin scattering her way to the basement. He grabbed her and threw her to Kouga.

"Get her out of here." The look in Naraku's eyes told him something different. It said very clearly get rid of her. Kouga grabbed her and was going to end her life quickly. He was again fighting the urge inside of him, but with the chaos around him he failed. He told himself, I'm about to kill her anyway. She won't live to remember this. When he finished he took a metal pipe and began to beat her over the head. She was left bleeding and passed out in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just started to go to school to become a massage therapist. That being said I think that chapters may also become a little later than usual. I will try my best to get them out on time. This is the one I owe you guys. Please do review every chapter you read. I take all of your opinions into account when I write. Thank you and enjoy. Also, I swear to GOD. I have written this chapter three times because of some internet connection problems. So if it seems sloppy. It's because I got annoyed while writing for the fourth time. Also you'll notice that time jumps around quite a bit, it will all settle within the next two chapters or less.

**Read & Review.**

* * *

_**.**Silence**.**_

* * *

The once bustling festivity had come to a quiet close after simmering down to laughs and pleasant goodbyes. The father of two raised his hand and pressed it through his silk locks with a sigh lost in thought of his success. Inutaisho had only acquired knowledge of one disturbance that occurred during the party. It was only a matter of indiscretion between two employees. It was of course made sure of that they be immediately discharged from their positions. A quiet buzz erupted in his pocket. Needless to be told the call was ignored. Inutaisho had no desire to speak with the mother of his first born at the moment. Their divorce hurt him more than she. The woman made no efforts to hide her relief. Perhaps he had backed her into their marriage by getting her pregnant.

Inutaisho looked to his wife younger than him by a little over ten years. A smile could not be prevented from stretching across his visage when he recalled their first encounter. It all happened when she was twenty years old. It was when Sesshoumaru was only three years old. He remembered it well. Too well. She looked so brave and kind.

_The weather was disgusting to all who witnessed it. The sky an ugly dark grey made worse by the rip roaring wind. . The college campus was riddled with branches and small debris picked up by the rushing wind. The storm was going to get worse and he made note of that. Inutaisho tried to refuse her request to bring their son to her. He did not want to take him out in this danger. His son's cry filled his ears and worried him more. As soon as he was able he grabbed the car seat and ran for the building. He should have expected the steps to be slippery, but only concern had been getting inside. One misstep was all it took to send him flying towards the landing. He tried to keep hold of Sesshoumaru but the car seat tumbled down the stairs with him in it._

_"**Sesshoumaru!**" he screamed and scrambled to get up. It was highly inelegant of him but his son had just fallen down twelve stairs. His heart stopped when he saw a young woman reaching for him, she was beautiful. Atramentous hair in which fell over her shoulders and down to her waist. It was loose and straight. She lifted the screaming boy from his confines. It was also no sooner that he heard his son scream even louder and more viciously. He began smacking the woman and trying to get away. The young woman still continued to hold him through the beating._

_"My baby!" he heard the melodious and reverberating voice of his now ex wife. She snatched him from the younger woman's arms and cradled him in her arms. She too had silver hair and golden eyes. In the same exact moment that she had taken the crying boy, he'd stopped._

_"Akemi, I slipped." he tried to apologize._

_"This is why he should live with me until you are stable. There is no one to watch him when he's with you and anything can happen. At least I can bring him here with me. He stays with me." Akemi was fierce when she said this. Sesshoumaru's limbs wrapped around his mother like a koala. Akemi turned on her heel and carried her son into the building while baby talking him._

_"Oh! You must be a student. I'm sorry." Inutaisho stood up and smiled at her. It was grin. It stole her heart immediately._

_"I'm Izayoi, and there is no need to be sorry. Are you alright?" she asked. Inutaisho could not help but to stare for a brief moment and then run to Akemi. The woman had only ever cared about herself. She was wild and eccentric. That was what he had loved about her. Now it's what tore them apart. When he got to her art classroom he found her with a young man and their son._

_"Who is this?" he almost growled. Akemi gave him the look that he knew she could. It was a gaze that read, you have no right to ask in that tone._

_"This is my boyfriend." she smiled at him whimsically. The younger man was shocked. On his face he wore a look of utter surprise._

_"For how long?" he wanted to know if she'd been unfaithful._

_"Who knows he may even be Sesshoumaru's father." she lied with a smile. Inutaisho's rage erupted in the form of his pushing her against the wall while the young man held his son._

_"You always made much more sense when you were angry. I liked you better that way." Akemi laughed even with his fingers pressing deep into her skin. She would bruise it was not a question only a matter of how soon. Inutaisho let her go knowing that this made no difference._

_"Don't worry, pup. I was never unfaithful to you. The boy was always yours." she smiled at him with her amber eyes. Gold to gold, together they were stunning. Inutaisho, was hurting still. How could she play with him that way? She had humiliated him. He looked at the woman he loved. He had given her everything._

_"He needs a nap. I'm leaving." Inutaisho proceeded to head down the hallway with bitter tears building inside. The pain of his shattering heart was starting to feel physical. Every word she had said in that room was to hurt him. She had calculated every single blow to perfection. The words had each been perfectly placed to injure him. A small body crashed into his as he walked blindly down the hallway. He looked down and saw her again. The beautiful art student._

"Are you alright?" she placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. She had woken up to be still in the limo. He covered her hand with his and smiled at her with a nod.

"He may have gone home already." Izayoi intertwined their fingers. The gentle buzz began again in his pocket. He growled and grabbed the phone angrily and turned it off. Izayoi watched him with confused eyes. She never liked his angry side.

"I just don't want to talk to her." he said trying to justify his temper towards the phone call.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

The sound sirens filled Sesshoumaru's hearing, he looked at the industrial ceiling. He had to make some kind of noise, but all he could do was gurgle. He was choking. His eyes were struggling to stay open. He felt like he was drowning. Many thoughts crossed his mind while lying there in a pool of his own blood. He looked down at his severed arm. He must have been in shock since he had the urge to pick up the severed limb. He watched a team of Medics running down the stairs with a manual ventilator and stretcher.

"There is a lot of tension building up a pneumothorax, but his lung his filling with blood." they were untying him from the chair and pulling him on to the stretcher. '_Are they too late for me_?' he thought. Sesshoumaru could feel the slowing of his heart and breathing. He was struggling to stay awake, but the efforts only led up to a dragging failure.

"Isn't this that missing kid? I think, Sesshoumaru Silver." the medic looked at him for a minute as they carried him up the stairs.

"He's too beat up to tell. All you're going by is the hair." the other medic laughed at the other.

"Don't forget the arm, idiot." the first medic said and began pushing Sesshoumaru down the hallway.

"You think he'll live?" the other man shrugged.

"He's in pretty bad shape." They loaded him to the truck. Sesshoumaru felt like air. It was as if he floated above the table by mere centimeters. The high pitched beeps from the monitors kept him focused. The fear he carried kept him awake, if he were to pass out again it could very well be the last time he was awake. Somehow the air he was trying to breath in was not as easily taken in as it should be. '_To die right now, that would be something wouldn't it._' Sesshoumaru thought with his last counted breath.

_He had only been four years old when his half brother was born. He was still only one when he father married that girl after only three months of dating. His mother moved him to America with her and his grandparents. At first his father seemed devastated by losing his oldest son, but soon after the letters came fewer and fewer. A man who clung to his family let his son go to another country without a fight. At five years old Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand the division of his roots. His mother Akemi told him many times about their first meeting with a sparkle in her eyes. It always played back in his head like a movie or at least how imagined it. She had never left enough detail out for him to not play it like a major motion picture._

_Akemi had been running from her birthright. As if living in a grand mansion with no responsibility was something to run from. Sesshoumaru thought she was crazy at least from she told him about her past. Marriage seemed a small price to pay for a life of luxury. Then again he was only a child, what could he possibly know? Akemi laughed at her son when he raised a silver brow at her. She met him the very day that she decided to run from her home. There had been nothing dramatic about their meeting, except her. The sun was shining and Akemi had just finished a great breakfast with her parents. The young woman had also just finished her double major in advanced art history and education. This was all at the barely blooming age of twenty four. It had been a very pleasant day until her parents gave their orders._

_Akemi's father was a retired military general and her mother had married him as it was arranged by her grandparents. His eyes were striking grey and his hair was sterling with pale skin and a strict expression. Her mother sat beside him with a similar solemn attitude. She rested her amber eyes on her daughter,_

_"Akemi, your father and I have found you a husband." her lips moved quickly but Akemi was in shock.._

_"I've just finished school. I don't want to get married. I want to have a career." she tried to remain calm in front of her parents and the servants in the household.  
_

_"Sweetie. You don't need a career. You are going to make a wonderful wife and mother." Her mother was trying to assure that following in the same footsteps would make her happy._

_"What were all those years of school for? Nothing?" she was getting distressed._

_"If it were up to me you would have married instead of going to school. Your mother thought that it would help you root. Instead it has given you the attitude of a shrew." her father finally spoke up after moments of silence._

_"I need to think." Akemi made her way up to her bedroom. A few stubborn tears fell down her cheeks but she knew what she was going to do. As soon as the words mother and wife left her mother's mouth, she had decided. Akemi packed a small bag of her most indiscriminate clothes and her most expensive jewelry. She did not want to be found once she was gone. Akemi did not tell anyone, she made no big commotion, and she disappeared from the back door. She was armed with four boxes of brown hair dye and scissors. After making her way through a few pawn shops she had enough money to survive for at least a year if she was careful. It may not have been wise but she wanted to drink her problems away just for one night._

_There was a call in the rhythmic beats of music that led her to the dance floor. She swayed and slammed her hips to the music. Akemi's now brown hair was braided tightly behind her in a five string braid. It was when the song came to a close that she became aware of ochroid eyes that stuck to her every curve. Akemi was in the mood to get herself into some kind of trouble. It would not ring to chaotic. The woman may have been sheltered but she was sure she could very well give him what he wanted. She was intoxicated and her dress clung to her like a second skin, despite her efforts to be discreet she walked straight to him and pressed herself against him._

_"I'm sorry. I'm a little bit unbalanced." she smiled at him seductively. Akemi could tell that this man was already on the same page as she was. She wormed her way into his arms and laughed at him once before walking away from him. '**One...Two...-**' he grabbed her hand just as she knew he would._

_"What's your name?" he asked her with a copious voice there was almost a chuckle in there._

_"It's Akemi, but I have no last name right now." before saying this she had grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down to whisper it in his ear. He smiled at her and she planted a potent kiss on his smooth lips. The kisses became longer and more intense. It certainly did not take the pair long to leave the night scene and head to a place far more private. That place was a cheap motel that she had found before heading out to party. Akemi pushed the young man down on her rented bed and the morning came far too quickly for their tastes. She was first to rise from her deep slumber, no doubt, it was the alcohol that kept her asleep until eleven in the morning. Akemi was normally a early bird._

_A proud smile crept up on her face as she looked at her conquest. The man was beautiful. His hair was like a pearl that had been spun into silk strands. It was loose and fell around him. He had dark long lashes and exquisite lips which he was swell at using if she remembered correctly. Not to mention the body that was not hidden by more than a sheet starting just below his hips. Another thing she was sure of was his eyes that equaled her own. Akemi rid herself of the braid that was tied in her hair. Her hair waved around her falling down her back. She looked like a goddess with the morning sunlight pouring through the window. She grabbed a pair of white panties and threw them on, along with his white button up. Akemi neglected to button up the shirt and instead sat beside him. There was no fight in her urge to watch him sleep._

_"I'm Inutaisho Silver, by the way." he smiled at her with his golden eyes. He was in love. She was like cholera, she'd infected and shot him down in a matter of hours._

_"Akemi, with no last name." she laughed. Even without saying it out loud, she thought the same of him. He was an infection._

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

A cold air filled Akemi's bedroom, there was a black pit inside her heart. She could feel it holding her heart in her stomach. There was something wrong she knew it. That stubborn man was not answering her calls. She knew that he would not forgive her, and she didn't expect him to do so. She only expected that he be civil for their son. A son that she feared for immensely. Her heart raced each time she dialed the number of her ex husband. Akemi tied her hair up and ran down the stairs in her pajamas. This was not the time for him to ignore her. She had loved him and she had tried not to hurt him any further than she did during their divorce. Her hands were shaking as she dialed his number again. She was sent to voice mail immediately.

_Your call could not be received at the moment. Please leave a message and try again later._

"This is bullshit, Inutaisho." she growled viciously and grabbed her car keys from off an end table in her foyer. She was in her slippers and her hair was a mess and yet she still managed to look like a queen. Inutaisho was going to hear from her whether he wanted to or not. Now the father of her son had taken her tolerance to the edge. The successful business man would not escape her wrath if something were to happen to her son. He had after all begged for her to allow their son to live with him. Akemi could feel tears falling freely down her face as she started her car. It was devastation, she could feel it inside of her heart and it was pouring from her eyes. The road was wet with droplets of tears from the sky. She ignored the speed limits worried only about seeing that her son was asleep inside his bed.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru." she breathed his name out. Her voice shook and she slammed a fist on her steering wheel with a frustrated scream. Her fear and anger could not stay contained in her body. She parked outside of the mansion and ran up the stairs becoming soaked from the ridiculous amount of stairs it took to reach the front door. Her hair stuck to her face and her pajamas hugged on to her. She banged on the door relentlessly. No one answered. There was silence and then she could hear the light talking of her ex husband and his wife. They must have just put the young Inuyasha to bed. Akemi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She dialed Inutaisho's number once more and again was sent to voice mail.

_Your call could not be received at the moment. Please leave a message and try again later. _Akemi had hoped she would never have to use Sesshoumaru's spare key to his father's house, but she did. She stepped into the mansion quietly and looked around. She walked around looking for the steps. She recalled Sesshoumaru telling her that his room was on the second floor near the bathroom. She began jogging up the stairs her feet making a slight slapping sound on the marble staircase. Once reaching the top in the dark she bumped into a strong chest and almost fell backwards down the stairs, but instead was cradled and thrown to the second floor. A strong forearm was underneath her head and a beautiful man above her. She got up after a split second of admiring her son's father.

"Where the hell is my son?" she growled at him angrily. Inutaisho's eyes opened wide and shocked. He stood up towering over her. She looked beautiful to him.

"He isn't with you?" his voice faltered.

"What? He is supposed to be with you! Inutaisho. If something happens to my son. You will never see him again!" she was vicious with a low voice. Her eyes seemed like a golden inferno of rage. This scared Inutaisho. He loved his son, but he also knew that she had full custody of him.

"Akemi...let us call the police first." Inutaisho said. Akemi shivered in the frigid air conditioning that seemed to pump from every vent in the house. Izayoi was with Inuyasha in his room.

"I'm going to the station." Akemi growled at him.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Inutaisho was not lying and she could read it in his manner easily. However, he did not sway her anger with his regret.

"I don't care. You should never have ignored my call." she growled at him and ran down the steps to towards her car.

"Please, let me drive." he grabbed her hand after chasing her to her car. She was crying uncontrollably with eyes swollen by tears. He got into her car and drove to the police station.

"I'm sorry, I didn't answer the phone. I was being selfish. I did not want to talk to you. Let alone see you. You are right. I should be civil with you for Sesshoumaru's sake." Inutaisho was careful. Akemi looked at him and wiped her tears.

"I always loved you. Even when I left. I just couldn't stay with you," she said his face tightened and she knew that he did not want to hear her confessions. "I loved you for giving me our son. If you are the reason I lose him. I will never forgive you. I swear to god, if I lose him. I'll kill myself." she could not hold it in anymore. Her words aggravated him beyond compare. He didn't want to hear those words from her especially after leaving the way she did.

"You would not have left if you loved me. You never loved me. You only wanted to escape your parents. All I was was a getaway car. All our son was to you was a night that we forgot protection. To me he was a gift and I loved you for it. Then you took him from me. When you got tired of living like a peasant you ran back to your parents." he spat bitterly.

"I was wrong for leaving, I know. I loved you from the moment we met and even after I left. Sesshoumaru was all I had left of you. I didn't want you to be burdened with a motherless child." she said.

"It doesn't matter now. We fell apart because you forced us to." he growled, he wanted this conversation to be over already.

* * *

_.Silence._

* * *

The warehouse had been under investigation for a few hours now making sure that there were no other victims. Of course there were only two people left in the building. One was a young girl aged around seven years and the other was twelve. The seven year old was barely breathing and had significant head trauma. The medics were extremely gentle and tender when they handled her. The other was merely shaken up. They would take her to the nearest orphanage. The younger girl would be rushed to the hospital. The officer in charge was very upset by the violence that he was sure went on in that place. He took pictures of the metal pipe and the miter saw with a blood covered blade and chair.

"Sir, the girl's test results are in." he looked over to the ICU, where the child lay on a bed. He was sure that she hadn't been in one of those in a long time.

"You can tell me now." the man looked over to the nurse.

"There is significant physical abuse. There are bruises and dna that suggest-"

"I don't want to hear it. I understand what you mean. Judging by the way we found her I could have guessed." he growled in disgust.

"We have begun a file for her to build a case. The evidence makes things seemed as if she was being groomed for something. I'm sure you can imagine what that was." the nurse said.

"I pray that she remembers nothing of her past when she wakes up. No child need know of these things that she does." the officer walked into the room and looked over her. It was something he could not do for long. He could not stand to see the bruises on her arms and neck. The swollen face and newly shaved head which had a cast around it. How she was alive was a mystery to him. He could feel the disgust climbing up his throat until he heard a commotion in the hallway. The Silvers had arrived and were very disrupted. Talking to them was one of the very least things that he ached to do. The details were far to bloody for his tastes to explain. Their young son was also a child who would be ruined by this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sure you've noticed that I like doing the back stories and such. It helps me to write though and keeps me inspired. This way you all understand the tension between all of the parents. Besides there are so many ways to do it and it's fun too. Also. I think there are a few deviants here from deviantart and I was wondering if maybe I should do an contest. If I do I'll probably give away a three month premium membership. I really enjoyed writing a few scenes here and would love to see them come to life. Anyways on to the story. This chapter is mostly about Sesshoumaru's mother and father and their past relationship. Reviews will keep this afloat. Thanks for reading :D

* * *

_**.**Silence**.**  
_

* * *

_A white room seemed to enclose on Akemi, her feet seemed to be the most interesting things at the moment. Being in the central air made the young woman shiver in her fragile paper dress. Every piece of her wanted to run from the small white room. She had never been good at waiting. Akemi glared at the door trying to will her doctor to her faster. Akemi had already been here a number of hours while they ran tests. The woman was growing anxious. She wanted desperately to get home to her son and husband. They did not even know that she had gone out. The door opened answering her prayers. Akemi smiled and swung her feet on the table, the white paper crinkling with every movement._

_"Hey, I'm Dr. Akimoto. Now I need you to take a few deep breaths and calm down." he was a young man, handsome too. _

_"They already examined me. I just need my results." Akemi could feel the itch in her fist to punch him in his pretty face. _

_"I'm about to give you those. The only problem is that, it's life changing news." he rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and laughed nervously in one huff before growing silent. _

_"If he knocked me up again, I'm going to kill him." she tried to lighten the mood. _

_"Mrs. Silver, you have cancer." he dropped the bomb quietly and looked into her gold eyes. Akemi breathed out deeply. _

_"I have to get home. My son..." she began with tears falling down her cheeks. _

_"Mrs. Silver you need to begin treatment immediately or you will lose every opportunity to watch your son grow. Is that what you want?" Dr. Akimoto was impassioned with his words. Akemi looked at him with strong eyes and smiled. _

_"There are some things that I have to take care of right now. I'll be back in the morning." It was as if Akemi had shooed the doctor away. The young woman sat for what seemed to be an eternity staring down into her hands. She took many deep breaths and tried to control her tears. Akemi dressed slowly and walked to her car, not escaping the pity filled stares that followed her back. She knew that they would whisper. A gust of strong wind blew against her skin, it was warm and beautiful outside. Today was not she wanted. Akemi had almost been looking forward to another pregnancy. Sesshoumaru had just turned three and she was ready for him to have a little sister or brother. Fighting tears she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she thought she never would again. Akemi was in disbelief herself for what she was about to do. She had promised herself that she would never speak to her parent's again. _

_"Mother?" a loud gasp sounded on the other line. Akemi breathed in deeply and tried to begin a sentence that seemed to stick to her tongue._

_"I have cancer." she said it with power. _

Akemi glared at the police officer who stood before her with a silent mouth. This was not the type of situation that he relished to be in. This was not a place that he liked to be himself. The woman before him was soaked with rain water and tears. The man's silence was beginning to take her to the edge of a point she did not normally wander to. Inutaisho placed a hand on her shoulder which she shook off angrily.

"My son is missing." she growled at the officer. It had not been the first time had told him this tonight.

"You have to give it twenty four hours. The kid is probably just pulling a stunt." his voice was smug and annoyed all at once. Akemi threw herself over the counter but was caught by the arms of her ex husband. Inutaisho had expected her to do this and just waited for the lunge. This woman had not change one bit over the years. The officer had a look of complete and utter relief of his face. Akemi could be utterly violent when she was in one of her moods. However, he was well aware that this was not the circumstance for them to sit back and watch. Or perhaps it was all they could do. She had warned him to protect their son with his very life. Yet, now he was missing. Inutaisho gazed over at the officer once more

"Send a search party out now." he growled. The woman in his arms was now sobbing uncontrollably. Her small body shook in his arms making him tighten his arms around her. Akemi could not stop she was overcome with the intense waves of anxiety. Sesshoumaru was all they had to prove that they'd once been in love. He was everything good that came from them. If they lost their son, there would be nothing but a bad memory of what had failed in both their lives. Inutaisho glared at the officer whom he knew was going to open his mouth to say the same twenty four hour comment. Patience was growing thin on his end causing his eyes to become sharper and more intimidating.

"I need to talk to my boss first." Inutaisho sighed in relief and watched the short man hurry into a small office that read sheriff on it's door. The man that emerged was tall with short messy black hair and brown eyes. He smiled at the short annoying man and walked passed him.

"What's going on?" he asked Inutaisho, but of course Akemi jumped out of his arms and grabbed the man by his collar.

"My son is missing." The sheriff did not flinch from the impact of her body but instead kept her from bouncing off of him. The man proceeded to sit her down on a bench with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Daisuke Moroyami." his voice was just as friendly as his face. Inutaisho could feel the man's kind heart from where he stood.

"I can issue a low priority search now, and then tomorrow I can bring it up to top priority. I have to go by protocol. I'm going to alert all my cars of the situation and have them on the look out for your son." his chocolate eyes glimmered with sincerity.

"Thank you." Akemi thanked him throwing her arms around his shoulders. Inutaisho watched his ex wife with a certain melancholy. Shaking his head of silver hair he reached for her shoulder.

"Akemi, lets go. You stay at my house tonight." he invited her. There was no way they could not be together during such a time as this. The rain had stopped and Akemi pushed him away from her.

"I should go home." she told him.

"We took the same car here." he reminded her.

"I can't be in your house. I'm sorry. I'm going home. You can call a cab." she told him snatching the keys from him. There was only reason that she did not want to be in house and he knew what it was. The sense being that Izayoi and Inuyasha resided there. It also held the memories of his new family decorated on every wall. Akemi did not want to see it. There was no appetite to see either parts of his new family.

"I'll go with you. Let me call Izayoi." she rolled her eyes at him and watched her slam the door to her 1963 Volkswagen van. She had bought the car shortly after meeting him. It was her prize possession. In the backseat, she had a mattress instead of seats. This car very obviously had belonged to a hippie before she had owned it. If his memory served him justice it may have been in this very van that Sesshoumaru was conceived. He smiled slightly at the memory. It was as if he could see himself with her giggling years ago. Their relationship had once been beautiful. He got in the car and looked at her.

"Don't look at me like Inutaisho." she told him. Akemi's stress became something deeper and growing in the pit of her stomach. Inutaisho looked out the window. She had driven them to a secluded mountain path. Inutaisho knew that she did not want him to know where she lived but he did not anticipate this type of secrecy. He was now well aware that she intended to sleep in her van. If he refused to leave her alone she was going to torture him. Akemi smiled at him lightly and threw a blanket towards the front seat.

"You sleep up there. I'll sleep on the mattress." she began peeling off her damp pajamas and was left in only her matching black lace bra and panty. After releasing her hair she dropped on the soft mattress and covered herself with a plush comforter. She was just as beautiful now as she'd been in the past.

"You can't expect to sleep out here like this." Inutaisho protested.

"We used to do this all the time." she reminded him.

_The humidity of summer clung to their skin leaving the two very irritable. Akemi had been seeing the handsome Inutaisho for a little over four months now and was hardly able to contain herself around him. Never in her life had she felt so entirely free. For the most part it felt as though he had enabled her to fly, he had given her wings. He was four years older than her but she felt like they were two youthful spirits just drifting around in the forest. Inutaisho led her to the open van with a smile and threw her small body down on the mattress. Her hair was back to it's natural opaline silver and it made him even more enticed by the vixen. She had captured him easily._

_"What are you doing?" she feigned nervousness gazing at the man._

_"Can I have you?" he asked her gently holding her hands above her head._

_"Have you not already?" she bit her lip as a sign of lasciviousness. Akemi had made no effort to hide her physical longing for him._

_"Can I give you a last name?" he was guileless in his words. It was no secret that he meant marriage. Akemi giggled at him with mirth._

_"Well, I guess it would be fitting. Our child should have parent's who are married." she turned her face to the side and closed her eyes. The grin on her face was impossible to contain. Inutaisho released her hands and grabbed her chin so he could look into her eyes. He was in shock. The impending future of fatherhood was now upon him and he wanted it. He wanted her to be his and for their child to have them both. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on her face while a happy shout left his lips. Akemi grabbed his face and pulled him down to her. Soon after they lay in each other's arms with no concern to the heat both covered in a sheet. She rested her head on his arm and looked up to the roof of her van._

_"How many months has it been?" he was fascinated resting a hand on her abdomen. She rested her hands on top of his._

_"The little jumping bean? Well I think they told me she's three months along." Akemi's words barely shocked him. They had not been able to separate from each other for more than a few hours a day. Another reason being they both had a great appetite for each other._

_"Well, I'll be looking forward to meeting my son." he teased her._

_"I like boys better anyway. He'll just have to be beautiful like his mother." she intertwined her fingers with his tightly._

_"He has to look like a man." Inutaisho chuckled lightly at his girlfriend._

_"I want to stay with you forever." she turned on her side and burrowed deep into his side wrapping a slender arm around his chest._

_"If you don't I won't forgive you for leaving." he warned with a kiss on her forehead._

"You told me back then that you would not forgive me if I left. I didn't listen." Inutaisho was brought back to the present with her regretful voice. Her voice still carried an air of music. He turned his gaze towards her and felt a spark inside of his chest. She was staring at a strand of hair she played with between her delicate fingers. The thin sheet had moved around with her trying to find a spot and only her torso was revealed.

"I honestly didn't think you ever would leave me." he commented turning back into his seat.

"Would we have been happy if I stayed?" she thought aloud. He turned again and found her gaze meeting his. She remained on her back and merely lifted her eyes to his.

"Stop it." he said sternly.

"I was too young then. I didn't understand what we had could carry us through anything. You are right. We broke because I wanted us to." she sat up and looked over her shoulder. Inutaisho had closed his eyes and was trying to ignore her.

"Can I have you?" she was tender when she asked him. Inutaisho was fighting himself. This woman was doing this to torture him. She wanted to tear him to pieces he was sure of it. It was criminal that she could still had such a hold over him. Akemi touched his shoulder and he grabbed her hand with anger in his eyes. She looked at him with sorrow causing his gaze to soften.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you want to hurt me further than you have already?" he allowed his bitterness flow from his eyes. She wiped his tears with her free hand and pressed her lips to his. Inutaisho was caught of guard and caught in the moment of her showing regret and tenderness towards him. They were not young anymore. A mistake of this magnitude should not be happening. He knew that every moment of his weakness was wrong. It was like a drug addict in relapse. Akemi had missed this complete feeling she had been so used to before. She savored every touch and every taste. Yes, they knew it was wrong and Inutaisho loved his wife. It was just that his first wife had never left his heart. The trepidation that had filled him from the first kiss was gone and now it was just relief and longing. It was wishes being satisfied. These were things that he thought he had gotten rid of. The urges that he thought he'd purged himself of.

"Inutaisho...what have I done to us..." for the first time since he'd known her she had his vulnerable aura around her. Yes, he had seen her cry before. This was by far not the same woman. This was the woman he had always hoped to see. The raw power and confidence was muted and she stared at him holding a sheet to her sleek body.

"It was both of us...I didn't fight hard enough." he wanted to wrap his arms around her, but things were not the same as when they were just starting out. Inutaisho was a married man, a happily married man. Akemi was the woman who had broken his heart viciously and yet here they sat after refreshing on their carnal knowledge of each other.

"Should we forget this happened?" her voice was feeble. He looked at her with a shocked face which quickly turned to a pondering expression. He was a married man and she was his ex wife. What could be done? They could only choose to forget. Akemi nodded and forced onto her face a decision.

"It only happened because of our worry over Sesshoumaru. It didn't mean anything. So it's only right that we forget about it." she dropped the sheet and grabbed her under garments and put them on. Akemi did not see the point of hiding herself he had seen her this way plenty of times before. He grabbed her and pulled her into his naked chest.

"Can I just hold you like this tonight?" she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly breathing in the smell of his skin. He was always the same. Akemi let tears fall from her eyes. This would probably be the last time she would be held like this by him.

_Akemi was a small woman with a largely pregnant belly but always had a few sarcastic words to say. Inutaisho had been struggling with the business. There were no banks that wanted to give him loans. He had been struggling to build himself and even Akemi worked giving every cent she could to him while keeping them afloat with her old jewelry money. Inutaisho had been at work when she went into labor. At that time he was working in the construction field. She had been screaming for him for nearly twenty minutes when he crashed into the room covered in dirt and still in his work clothes._

_"What took you so long!" she growled the words through closed teeth. He laughed at her._

_"I'm sorry. I was working." he apologized with a deep bow to his wife._

_"I hate you. You made me fat and my vagina will never be the same. If you don't like my vagina anymore it's your fault." after saying that she began wailing. Inutaisho walked over to her and grabbed her hand._

_"I love you and every part of your body, no matter how many sons we have." he kissed her forehead._

_"It's going to be a **girl**!" she whined. He could only wipe the sweat from her face and push back her hair until the nurse came in alerting them that the time to push had come._

_"I love you, Akemi Silver." he took her hand and smiled at her._

_"I want to break every bone in your hands." she bared her teeth at him while pushing._

_"If it will make you happy." she glared at him and started crying again._

_"**It's a boy!**" the doctor happily exclaimed and placed the newborn on his mother's chest. Akemi's eyes and demeanor changed immediately. Her eyes softened and her voice tightened._

_"He's so beautiful. I love you, Inutaisho. Thank you." they were both in tears at the sight of their child. A beautiful healthy son. Her attitude made a complete change. She looked beautiful cradling their son. A sun with abundant sterling fuzz atop his head. His eyes were unmistakably like a sunset. A beautiful mustard. This was a life they'd created together. A life that he would treasure. _

* * *

**.**_Silence**.**_

* * *

In a rather unexpected even the two slumbering adults did not wake up the late evening the next day. There was much stress on their bodies and in their minds. Inutaisho watched the mother of his eldest son with a undiscovered smile on his lips. The woman's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were calm. It was then he noticed a purple bruise around her wrist. This was caused by his iron grip the previous night he placed a gentle kiss along it begging apology for his roughness. Inutaisho knew now that he could have fought harder for this woman. He did not have to grant her a divorce and he had. He did not have to allow her full custody of their son and yet he did. Inutaisho realized now that he had all but carried her bags out.

"I should have fought for you, Akemi..." his whisper did not go unheard by the _sleeping_ woman. She continued to feign sleep until Inutaisho stepped out of the van. Akemi pushed herself up she had an instantaneous yearning for the warmth of his arms. Akemi truly did feel bad for what she had done that night, she had ripped open both of their still healing wounds. There was an old sundress she had left inside of a small chest in the back of her van. She threw it on with a random pair of flats that sat in the bottom of her car. Today she threw her hair in a messy bun held by two chopsticks.

"I don't know what came over me last night. I'm so sorry, Inutaisho." she said to him. Inutaisho turned to her with a confound face. He looked as if he were going to be sick. The tall silver crowned man fell to his knees dropping his phone. Akemi threw herself to grab the phone and was instead stopped by Inutaisho's arms.

"Listen to me, Akemi. Sesshoumaru is in the hospital." his voice shook but as she collapsed in his arms he caught her easily. He first allowed her to scream and cry. Then he sat her in the passengers seat of the old bus. After a few moments she regained her composure.

"Did they tell you his condition?" she was nervous for the answers.

"The doctor should tell you. What if you faint?" he worried.

"I don't give a damn about me!" she shouted at him.

"His injuries are significant. He could die." Akemi fell silent and quickly pressed her forehead to her knees and began to pray. She begged that her son make it out of whatever trouble he was in alive. She wanted to see that stubborn and cold face peering down at her with a hidden laugh. It seemed to both that despite the neglect of the speed limits that car remained going to slow. As they reached the hospital Akemi ran in frantically. She could hear quite the commotion and drops of blood on the floor. It was no doubt from her son.

"Where is Sesshoumaru Silver?" Akemi practically grabbed the nurse from her chair.

"You must be his mother. Will you sign this consent form for surgery?" Akemi looked up at her with swollen and tear filled eyes scribbling her signature as quickly as her shaking hand permitted. She collapsed into a heap on the floor. The nurse tried to help her up but was instead pulled down to the same level as Akemi.

"What exactly is my son's condition?" she growled in a whisper.

"He has four broken ribs with two separate puncture sites. The have just begun to reattach his severed forearm." Akemi's vision clouded and her body fell forward. Inutaisho grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her up. They had cut off his son's arm. Was it torture or a slow murder? He could not decide.

"Now, Akemi. We are going to need blood for your son can you donate?" the nurse asked but Akemi just burst into a fit of sobs. Inutaisho looked at her knowing that she was a match for their son while he was not.

"I can't do it." she sobbed.

"Akemi...this is our son..." Inutaisho looked at he desperately.

"I need to speak with the nurse alone." Akemi stood up but was very unbalanced. The whole situation made her week in the knees. The nurse followed her to a quiet spot.

"My ex husband does not know that I had cancer. I'm in remission and I am not a candidate for donating. Is there any one else?" she was desperate, but not enough to risk giving her son cancer.

"I understand. There is one patient but she is in a coma. I'm not sure what we can do." the nurse cupped Akemi's hand and walked away from her. Now they could do nothing but wait for answers and hope for a suitable donor. Akemi knew that she had to regain herself. She was a smart woman she only had to think for a while. Inutaisho had five missed calls from Izayoi and chose not to call her back right now. He only hoped she would understand when he returned home. He only hoped that his other son would never go through such pain. Akemi stood and demanded to see the patient who lay in a coma. This young girl was the only one who was capable of saving her son now.

"I don't know who you are. I only know what you can do for me. You have a gift in your veins that could save my sons life," she held back tears. "I just need you to open your eyes and tell them that it's okay to share some blood." Akemi looked at the sleeping girl. She peeked at her chart. There were no parents and the other things she saw she wished she had not read.

"It seems like you have been through your fair share of troubles. If you save my son I will promise you a good life." Akemi grabbed the young girls hand and sat on her knees. It was at that moment that a doctor walked into the room. At a perfect moment. This child had been found in the same warehouse as her son.

"_Rin will give the angel her blood._" her hazel eyes opened briefly and looked at Akemi for a moment leaving the doctor in shock. Rin then proceeded to fall deeper into her slumber.

"Did you hear that? She said that she'll save him!" Akemi cried tears of joy kissing the child's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So I know it's taken me a while to write this chapter. I'm sorry. Here you go enjoy. Please review. :D Tell me what you think?

* * *

**Silence.**

There was a still absence of sound in the patient's quarter save for the steady accent of breedles and ventilator songs. In only a few hours a marvel had presented itself to a young adolescent and his family. The boy lay on the gurney with his mother's fingers secured around his hand. The woman's bloodshot eyes had not rested upon another since his arrival in the recovery space. Akemi watched his soft steady breathing with gratitude wondering about the girl across the hall. The debt to that child was too great. Akemi could not begin to ponder the ways to repay her good deed. The girl was given only one reference, Rin, with no surname. She remembered a time when she had thrown hers away. This Rin, she had no one at her side. She was just another orphan who would live a government life. Of course that was only if she was ever able to wake from her deep slumber.

The door to the dim lit room fell open allowing the bright hallway light in. Still her gaze did not waver from her child and instead focused to an intensifying hope. It was not until a strong hand fell on her shoulder. It was as if this person was begging her to stand up and look into their eyes. The sound of a deep sigh filled the air and she looked at Inutaisho. There was a fury in her veins but she remained calm and collected on the outside. He could see the storm of petulance brewing in her amber irises. Akemi blamed him and Inutaisho could feel it in her gaze.

"You should go get some rest. I'll watch him." she looked at him in a bitter disbelief.

"You watching him turned out so well the last time." she scoffed. The chance of losing her son would never again be so great.

"I won't leave the room." he promised. Akemi came to the realization that she should still remain civil with the father of her child. While in a hospital not too much could go wrong, right? Akemi took a short drive to her loft which was well hidden away from many prying eyes. She undressed quickly and hopped in the shower. There was no relaxation only the incessant screaming in the back of her head to get back to the hospital and her son's side. A plain t shirt and sweatpants were the easiest to wear. She was still pulling her hair into a ponytail while it dripped. Her sneakers remained untied until she walked into the hospital. It was then that she ran into Izayoi. The beautiful raven haired new wife and her one time student.

"I'm sorry that this happened." the sweet young woman said.

"I don't give a damn. Keep an eye on your own son." she growled and pushed passed her. Izayoi was left in the aftermath throwing a smile at her son who sat with wide eyes. Inuyasha was ten years old so there were some things he could pick out when the adults had quarrels and problems. Akemi charged forward to look into Sesshoumaru's room and saw Inutaisho on his knees holding their son's hand lightly with tears falling freely. Akemi turned away. She breathed in deeply and crossed the hall to the young girls room. The child's face was pale, it must have been from the donation. Akemi grabbed on to her hand and smiled at her. This child had helped save her son. She gave him what both his parents could no longer do.

"Thank you. You have no idea what you have done for me." her breath shook while watching the child.

"That girl will probably never wake up." Akemi was startled by the doctor who grabbed a cigarette from his coat pocket.

"You can't smoke here." she mumbled.

"It's strange that you don't remember me. I had just started my residency when I first met you." he lit the cigarette and began smoking next to an open window.

"I'm sorry. There was a lot on my mind. I just didn't pay attention to anyone back then." the apology was sincere but she was again not paying attention to him.

"I'm Dr. Akimoto. I can say that I would not want to remember me either. I told you that you had cancer and you left my office without any of the numbers I tried to give you." he laughed fondly at the memory of his beginning years.

"I do remember that. If I'm right I remember you helping me out of my marriage too." her interest was now skyrocketing through her eyes.

"I was forced. You really gave me no choice." Akimoto did not think on the memory well.

"I'm sorry. There was a lot to it." Akemi had not forgiven herself and it was apparent in her eyes. Akimoto watched her still gaze trail from sleeping Rin's eyes to toes which were covered with her semi thick hospital blanket.

_The atmosphere was drastically different from the time she was last in this dining room, in this house for that matter. All the decorations and furniture seemed to remain the same more or less from the past. The woman of the house, her mother, had tears brimming in her eyes. Akemi wondered if it was because of the mess she had made of her life, the deal they missed out on by her running away, or for the single fact that she could be dead in a short few months. There was no doubt in her mind that it was related to the first two options of her pondering._

_"Akemi, my sweet rebellious daughter." her mother wrapped her arms around her like a corset. Akemi was unsure of whether she was going to be able to breathe. Perhaps her mother would give her death by suffocation before the cancer had it's chance. _

_"Mother..." she could feel the scent of her mother creep up her nostrils and she knew the feeling now to embrace a child that she had given life. The tears swelled immediately at the thought of her son of how she would feel had he run away from her._

_"I missed you so much, Akemi. My beautiful dawn." now the release of her mother's tight arms had enabled her to breathe. _

_"Tell us...what have you been doing with your life?" her father's voice rang out in a cold and uniform manner as was usual to his character. _

_"I've been working at a community college as an art history professor's assistant. However, he's going to be leaving within the next two years and is training me to take over-"  
_

_"How quaint." her father's words were sarcastic and had the direct intention of hurting her.  
_

_"I met someone and-"  
_

_"I will have to approve of him before any-" this time it was Akemi who stopped his words.  
_

_"Father. I have already married him and we have a beautiful three year old son." her body was trembling with fear as she'd spoken the words. It was well rewarded with as he is the middle of launching a brilliant business." There was a long silence after the words had been discharged. _

_"You are a disgrace." with a swift movement she found that her father was standing above her with flaming eyes. _

_"I know that. I'm sorry. Father...please." Akemi fell to her knees and grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes. His eyes were still cold, but there was an effect in seeing his daughter this way. _

_"I will pay for your medical expenses. Conditions are also in place. The first, you will have this marriage taken care of. By that I'm sure you know I mean divorce. Second, the boy will live with us and will be properly educated. Finally, you will re-debut in to society and fine a suitable husband of my approval." Even his wife gasped to these requirements._

_"Father, I love him. Please...don't make me do this." Akemi was very close to sobbing now. _

_"Then die by his side with mediocre doctors. Doctors, whom are more interested in running his bank accounts into the negative. Destroy his budding dream and let him struggle to raise your son alone." her father began to walk away from her with a remaining cool demeanor. Akemi sobbed on the floor with pure and utter hopelessness. _

_"I will do as you say! I'll file them today." her that turned around with a nod before leaving once again. _

It was a day that Akemi did not take pleasure in recalling with such great ease. Dr. Akimoto looked to the woman for a minute before taking another drag of his cigarette. He was met with a frown when he turned to steal another peak. The woman was only two years older than him. That much he could remember. She had been thirty when they first met. A beautiful woman then and now. Of course she did not look her age despite the stress of her cancer and divorce.

"Back then, it wasn't something that I wanted to do." she whispered lightly.

"It must have been hard on you." he stared deep into the butt of his cigarette with a small grimace.

"You shouldn't be smoking in here." Akemi did not know what else to say at this point. She remembered the time that she had no hair.

_It was on Sesshoumaru's fifth birthday just one year after the finalization of her divorce to Inutaisho. Akemi had tried to stay friends with him, but he would not have it. It was on an unmistakably summer afternoon. She was still undergoing vigorous chemotherapy and she had been throwing up and by now had no hair. Her head was just about as bald as a babies bottom. Of course she had never let Sesshoumaru see her without a wig. She did not want him to look at his mother as a sick woman, despite the fact that she was. Today she looked horrible and hoped that despite the invitation, Inutaisho would not show with his new family. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Sesshoumaru jumped on her bed luckily she had a scarf on her head. An energetic child who could articulate very well. _

_"Hello! My birthday boy!" She threw on a large smile and pulled the boy into her breathing in his hair. He was still for a minute before looking into her eyes. _

_"Dad is downstairs." she was faced with a large grin. _

_"I'll come down then. Just give me a little while." she yawned sitting up. Akemi could not face her ex husband looking the way she did now. Not when he had the beautiful obsidian haired woman next to him, not while she was glowing with her new son. Rather, their new son. The amount of concealor she used was obscene, the foundation, and exciting lip color were also daring. However, she knew that she could pull it off now. She grabbed one of her favorite wigs. She looked natural despite all the makeup she had piled on. She was still the most beautiful woman in the room. _

_"Inutaisho and Izayoi. You look great. This must be Inuyasha. He's beautiful." Akemi laughed musically. Of course these emotions were forced and she only wanted to run back upstairs and hide underneath her covers, even at twenty nine. _

_"You look amazing, Akemi." she looked at Izayoi and smiled at the comment. _

_"Where is Sesshoumaru?" these were the only words that Inutaisho had for her, but she smiled._

_"He's probably on that horse, Riddle. He was a gift for Sesshoumaru from my parents." he walked passed her leaving Izayoi behind. _

_"I should probably follow him." the new mother said. Akemi nodded with a smile._

"She's breathing in thirty three percent oxygen. That's more than you and me right now. My smoking won't affect her as much as you think." he put the cigarette out on the floor and picked it up.

"How long until she wakes up?" Akemi wanted to know so that she could thank her properly.

"She's probably gonna be out for a long time. Everyone is saying she was bludgeoned after the assault. The injuries seem to fall in their favor. After three months it's less and less likely that she'll ever wake up. Poor kid, her life sucks so far." he mumbled looking at the battered Rin.

"If she wakes up. How could I go about getting custody of her?" Akemi rubbed Rin's hand where the skin was smooth.

"She's a ward of the state as of right now. You could foster her until she's eighteen. If she wakes up, we don't know what her mental state might be. If it's really bad, she'll end up in the psych ward instead of anyone's family." Akimoto was serious and he felt for the child.

"It's fine if I come and see her right?" her question took him off guard.

"All, she did was donate some blood. Why do anything you don't have to? Some _I'm grateful _flowers would suffice." the once eager to serve doctor had become a cynic. **  
**

"Rin...is responsible for my sons life. Without her, tell me where you think he would be. A whole bunch of doctors have assured me that my son would be dead if not for her." the growling took him off guard. He had not known her to be like an animal before.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've seen how the upper class work. They take in these kids they don't care about just to get good publicity. She might be mentally retarded when she wakes up. Are you prepared for that?" he was now sincere.

"I don't care. There is no way for me to repay her gift." Akemi stood from the chair beside Rin and smiled at the slumbering child.

"If she remembers everything that happened to her it would be a mess." Akimoto grabbed her sheet and gave it to the woman.

"I've seen it. I know what happened to her. I don't care if it's a challenge. I will take care of it when the time comes." she was so sure that she could do this child good that cared not about how complicated it could prove for her. Akemi turned and walked back into Sesshoumaru's room across the way. He was still asleep as well. They would both be in this hospital for a long time. She watched her ex-husband sleeping beside their son. It was a beautiful image, despite her son's injury. The beeps from the machine's had grown to comfort her. She now understood the small sounds to be an orchestra of her son's condition.

The business man had an intense right to be exhausted both mentally and physically. The trials of the past two days were chaotic. Akemi's amber gaze was glued to his sleeping form. She knew her son was more or less like her. A selfish boy who knew what he wanted and tried to get it without concern to the dangers around him. Inutaisho could not have stopped him from leaving any more than her parent's could have stopped her. With a deep breath she walked towards him. He still looked like the young man she'd fallen in love with, at least to her.

"I know that this is not all your fault. You couldn't have stopped him anymore than I could have." the whisper was heard by the man who now feigned his lack of consciousness.

"I guess he has all of my worst traits." Akemi gave another glance to her ex-husband before taking a seat on the opposite side of Inutaisho. Her head was rested on the bed beside Sesshoumaru.

It was very early in the morning but he forced his eyes open and felt himself being constricted by tubes and wires all around. He did not know if he could speak yet. Was the pain now mental? He saw a drip of one pain killer or the other. The sense of weightless that carried his mind also told him that he was under some kind of neurotic drug. To the left he saw his mother's tear stained face, while, on the right was his father's sleeping form. '_Will I get a lecture? I wonder._' Sesshoumaru thought. A yawn was climbing up his throat but it scared him. He knew the pain it was to breathe, so a yawn would be too much.

"Mr. Silver, it looks like you're awake now. Should I wake them?" the nurse came from the shadows and if Sesshoumaru could have jumped in surprise he would have done so.

"..." the words did not come out as he expected and he opted to instead shake his head gently. Would it be too much to ask? Was it too much to ask to see his parent's together just for a few moments? Surely, there was no harm in that.

"I'll just let you wait it out then. The remote is in your hand if you need anything." as sure as she said it was there a remote lay in his good hand. Sesshoumaru had an urge to breathe in deeply, but of course not wanting to feel extra pain he decided against it. Despite his circumstance he had a smile on his face at the sight of both his parents on either side of him. It was refreshing to see them this way. A pair of amber eyes opened to see him. It was his mother.

"Sesshoumaru..." she wanted to throw herself over him with no care to the monitors connected to him. There was also the matter of his ribs.

"Mom...shit..." those were the only words he could muster through the struggle of breathing.

"That's great. You rotten kid." she laughed at him with tears in her eyes. Inutaisho was next to wake up after sensing the change in the room. On his father, Sesshoumaru saw one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. What came after that surprised Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho dropped his forehead to Sesshoumaru's hand and began to cry while laughing.

"My son." he looked back up at his oldest son and sighed in relief.

* * *

**.****_Silence_****.**

_.nine weeks later._

* * *

The appearance of the scars were not as defacing as Sesshoumaru had expect they would be at a first glance to the wounds. His memory of that ordeal was not as clear as it should have been. The professionals, had assured his parents that the events were too traumatic and his brain had simply locked them away. The parents of his mother, were outraged by his father's, what they called, lack of attention. In their eyes the man had moved on too quickly after the divorce, and Sesshoumaru shared their sentiment.

As of late, his mother seemed happier than usual. The death of her second husband had seemed to free her. Sesshoumaru agreed that the with the death of his step father, she seemed to come back to life. He was a rotten old man. He had always complained about noise. However, he had his moments. The man had only ever treated Sesshoumaru as his own. He had been sent to the best schools, trained in archery, and was taught five other languages fluently. Those being french, english, italian, arabic, and chinese. He was his grandparent's pride and joy. He had become everything that they had wished for in a son, had they ever be given one.

"Sesshoumaru?" his mother's sing song voice had been visiting quite often lately.

"Yes." he answered as he usually did.

"How is your brother?" she asked him.

"Half-brother." he had not one good taste for his younger brother as of late.

"No, he's your brother. You have to accept him as that." her tone was serious.

"Whatever." the response was one that suited his age.

"Now, what would you say if I decided to have a child?" the inquiry surprised him. He was sure that after her cancer she would not be able to have children.

"The chances are high. It's been a long time since my cancer treatment ended." testing the waters with her son was proving to be discouraging.

"Am I not enough?" Sesshoumaru played at her heartstrings.

"I was aiming this time for a daughter." she smiled.

"Are you not taking in that orphan from the hospital?" he did not care for having yet another half sibling.

"Actually, your father and I have decided that he will foster her. Rin will be his ward." Akemi wanted to run in the other direction now, but she still had yet to tell him her news.

"That is if she ever wakes up. All she did was donate blood." Sesshoumaru was being stubborn again. He did not mind giving back to a person who helped him, but he did not feel the need for such close contact.

"It doesn't matter. We are late for the appointment." Akemi was now second guessing her decision about having another baby. Perhaps, it would not be a good idea after all. The hospital was clean and fresh as usual with white walls and nurses dressed in green scrubs. Sesshoumaru was glad he didn't stay in this place for too long. His mother stalked off to go find the girl who was to their knowledge still sleeping soundly.

Though the girl had helped save his life, he did not have any interest to meet her. Whenever she wormed her way into his thoughts he imagined blood and pain. It was too the point that he could physically feel and smell it. The therapist his grandparent's hired said that he associated her with that place and what happened to him. Those were his grounds for wanting nothing to do with her. He awaited his doctor patiently sitting in a small white chair. They were going to be doing some x rays to see how his ribs were healing. A boring, but unnecessary part of his recovery.

Akemi was in the ICU watching the slumbering girl. Akemi had taken to reading to her for an hour every day. She had not missed a day since they had met. Akimoto told her it would not hurt to do so and that it may even help bring her back. Whether he told her that simply to comfort her was a presence in her mind and she thanked him for that. The girl had begun moving her hands lately. Akemi was sure that was a good sign as well., but she knew that the chances were slim.

"I would love for you to wake up." Akemi stopped her reading and rubbed her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **

So Akemi new baby or no?

I think I've already decided,

but I'm not positive yet.

Is she or isn't she?


End file.
